the 4 mysterious bikers
by cschloe53
Summary: this is about 4 bikers who no one knows the identity of... read on to find out more... I DO NOT OWN THE BIKER MICE FROM MARS TV SHOW, ALL RIGHT OF OWNER SHIP GO TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNERS!
1. Chapter 1

**THE MYSTERIOUS BIKERS...**

Charlie was in the garage fixing up Vinnie's bike (AGAIN!) when Throttle and Modo arrived from making another run in the south,

"hey Charlie, it's a good day isn't it?" said Throttle

Charlie snarled"whats so good about it!" she tightened up the last cog on Vinnie's bike when four teenagers wearing black sped down the road laughing,  
one of them turned around and parked at the side of the garage, it was Chloe, one of the local helpful girls in the neighborhood,

"hey guys!,"she said CHEERFULLY

"yo Clo, come on! hurry up! Casey will catch us!" called one of the other teens

"OK, OK, ill be right out!" she called back"Vinnie being Mr. destruction again..."

"no, of course not, what do you think,"said Charlie sarcastically

"right I have to go OK, bye," she said , she walked out and sped off on the bike laughing...

"she seems awfully active today," said Modo

"yes I know," agreed charlie"anyone would think she has been up to no good,"

"yes possibly," said carbine walking in, "4 teens were seen in the city center on bikes just like theirs helping out in a big fire, which was also caused by 4 teens with the same bikes..."

"well ma'am, you can't just blame Chloe for that, she wouldn't hurt a fly..." said Modo

"yes but who's to say, she seams awfully happy about something," charlie stood up brushing the dust off her jeans"her step mom said she has been acting kind of strange, not attending school every day, her friends think her attitude has changed since her boyfriend left her in the woods, she hasn't been eating properly,"

"when?" said carbine with great curiosity

" a few months back, she had some sort of argument, she wouldn't leave her room, she wouldn't eat, she would wake up screaming each night having no recollection of anything, like her name, where she was, who she was talking to... just last week she was found tied up at the side of her bed in the house phone cord... yesterday is when she was back to normal," she replied

"well how come he left her in that state then? she don't seam herself..."asked Throttle

"no one knows, whenever her dad or mom brings up the subject she just scatters off to her room and locks the door," charlie replied"here she is..."  
Chloe pulled up and got off her bike but this time she looked upset...she had big black mascara lines under her eyes and she was crying...

"Chloe whats wrong?" asked Throttle

"nothing, it don't matter,"she replied wiping the lines away, she leaned against the door frame looking down"its nothing,"

"Chloe! Chloe!" shouted her step mom, turning the corner,"don't you ever dare leave in that manner again young lady! you are only 19!" shouted her mom

"oh shut up, you are the one shouting and screaming because i didn't get into god damn uni' so what! , its not the end of the world, you think just because i am under your care i have to come running every time you say fetch! well F.Y.I! i don't, its my body my mind i can do what i want with it, you make it out like i have committed a crime or something,  
to me uni' is a waist of my time, they wont accept me! so get over it!" snapped chloe

"Chloe don't you dare talk to your like that again!"shouted her dad

"or what? like you are going to do anything!" she said walking off "a waste of my time, like you to are! by the way i am packing ready to go back to Forks,"

"you will do no such thing!" said her dad walking after her

"you see, she has changed just lately, she has got an attitude like that pathetic excuse for a father she has," sighed her step mother

"well at least he was better than you two are!" shouted chloe from the top window of the house, she jumped out of her window and landed on her feet, she mounted the bike than sped off south...

**TBC...**


	2. THE HUNT FOR CHLOE

**CHLOE HAS JUST RUN OFF IN ORDER TO GET AWAY FROM HER PARENTS... ITS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE SOMEONE GETS HURT...**

"come on guys we have to find Chloe fast before someone gets hurt..." said Throttle

"no leave her, she will come back when she is ready..." said Charlie, they boys looked at her in surprise...

"how can you be certain, she has run off like this before," said her step mother

"Stephanie, i know Chloe better than anyone, she will be fine, if she doesn't return in the next hour I'll go looking for her... I'll bring her back..." said Charlie

"im not sure Charlie ma'am, she seems pretty upset..." said Modo

"trust me, she will be fine... if anyone knows their way around here... it will be Chloe, she just needs a bit of time," said Charlie, Chloe's parents left the room"she wont come back guys, she may be gone for good,"

"well why don't we go and look for her then?" said Vinnie

"because...A: there are still repairs i need to make, B: at the speed she is going you boys have no chance of catching her up, and C: you have to know the way she thinks..."

"why not start searching now...I mean with Chloe, she gets herself tied up in situations easily, like you said Charlie, she got herself tangled up in the house phone cord just last week, don't any of you think that is kinda strange?" said Rim-fire, Modo's nephew,

"let me go, she needs to be found as soon as possible,"said carbine"she is a potential danger to the public. At the rate she is going it wont be long before something happens to her or an innocent by standers,"

"well, just be careful...just bring her back and say to her parents that we are still trying to find her," agreed Charlie

carbine mounted her bike and sped off to find Chloe, it was night-time when she eventually managed to catch up with her, she was sitting up a tree emotionless... as soon as she saw carbine she jumped out and stayed by her bike, she had lost the usual glow in her eyes and they didn't sparkle in the moonlight,

"Chloe, i am not going to make you go back, just think about what you are doing,OK, just trust me,"said carbine,

"really?" Chloe asked, carbine nodded, just then Charlie and the boys came around the corner, Charlie looked surprised...

"Chloe are you OK?" said Charlie

"yes, I am fine Charlie," she replied

"how did you find her carbine?"asked Throttle

"you think about where she is most likely to be and you go the opposite direction," she replied

"so are you coming back or..."asked charlie

"well, if any of you are interested, I have found a trace on a certain band of psycho cats and a big fat rump...i was kinda planning to go in that direction..."chloe turned around to the sound of screaming, no one could hear it but her

"what is it Chloe?" asked carbine

"look guys i have to go, don't follow me please, i will be back..." Chloe got on her bike and sped off, they all stood there judging whether to go after her or wait for her, they followed her in the end...however found nothing...

just then 4 bikers sped around the corner and didn't even bat an eye lid to anyone, they just sped ahead into the distance... about 10 minutes passed before chloe sped around the same corner again, she stopped


	3. QUESTION TIME

silence, and nothing but... just silence as everyone sits down in the last chance garage waiting for the awkward silence to be broken... Chloë was not going to give anything away, her face was like a matted wall... blank...emotionless... just staring into space,

"you can't keep sitting in silence,"pointed out carbine"you will have to say something,"

"oh yeh just watch me!" Chloë said,"this is just getting pathetic, I hate sitting here in a p.i.r, this is just getting on my nerves,"

"whats a p.i.r?" asked rim-fire

"you don't want to know," Chloë replied

"what does it mean?" snapped carbine

" well if you must know! it stands for police interrogation room, this feels like Alcatraz..." she snarled

"less attitude and more talking Chloë," said Charlie, Chloë slumped back down in her seat, again, blank and emotionless... all of a sudden her eyes started to move around rapidly, she looked as if she had a question in her eyes...just then her sister, Casey, walked in... Chloë looked at her sister and they stared into each others eyes,

"what is it?"asked carbine

"Casey its starting,"said Chloë, just then both girls got up and sped off on their bikes, the others followed,"Casey we need to lose them, if they catch us you know what will happen,"

"OK, tactic number 45," just then Casey let loose a smoke bomb, it hit the ground but didn't set off, just then as soon as Throttle sped over it, a big smoke cloud erupted behind the two girls... Casey and Chloë cheered as they sped off into the distance, they turned the corner and narrowly managed to avoid the cop's. they were too late, far too late... they arrived to a big pile of ash and mud, everything was destroyed, Chloë dismounted off her bike and strode towards the scene of crime,

"what happened chief?" she said to a tall dark-haired woman in a black suit

"The cattationans have struck again Chloë, this time it is a lot worse," she replied"what took you two so long girls?"

"the biker mice were following us but we lost them," replied Casey, just then Throttle, Vinnie, modo and Charlie sped around the corner, they look just as surprised to see the girls as were the girls to see them...

"what are you two doing here?" asked carbine ,who shortly followed,

"Chloë it looks like the cat is out of the bag, think of something..." whispered Casey

"I can explain this all guys," said Chloë

"well lets hear it?" said Vinnie

"we have tracked this situation for a while, people being killed and abducted conspicuously, just last week a school bus was seen driving down the highway one minute then the next it disappeared, when they found the bus full of school pupils they had no recollection of anything," she replied, she turned around and faced the scene of crime"the thing is we have our suspicions, but we have no evidence to prove any of it,"

"why not just tell us?" Vinnie snarled

"because hot-shot it is none of your bussiness!"chloe put her hand up to Casey to tell her to stop

"look guys, its just...that we need to do this on our own for once,"said chloe, she sighed,

"kim! chloe! get over here now!" shouted one of the forensic investigators, the two ran over... chloe stumbled back in shock, wide eyed, and scared

"oh my god," she muttered...

_**T.B.C...**_


	4. the find

"what?" asked Throttle

"no, it cant be,...no chloe! its to dangerous..." shouted Casey but at that point chloe had already jumped down to the ditch and to her little sisters side...

chloe checked her sisters pulse,"she is Ok, she is just unconsious," the ambulance team carried her sister over to the ambulance and gave her a check over...

"miss scanlan, she will have to go in over night... is there any medical conditions we should know about that she has? or any alergies," said a nurse, chloe, who was now in tears, shook her head...

"she'll be alright Clo' don't worry," said ebeny, one of her friends

"who was that?" asked vinnie

"that was my little sister, morgan," chloe replied

"come on chloe, lets take 5..." said Casey, the girls moved to the back of kim's van and sat down,"chloe don''t beat yourself up for it, she will be fine, she always has been, its them stupid cats, the main thing is that she has been found and she is in good hands bab', lets go and investergate the scene," they were just about to get up to investergate when Kim signaled to them to leave...

chloe just stood there and stared into the abis where her sister just was, her eyes started to ficker again... this time more rapidly, she mounted her bike and sped off in the opposite direction where they just came from, Casey left her to and and went back to the garage, chloe was on to something... but what?

charlie followed cautiosly, chloe clocked onto it but did nothing... she wanted charlie to come, however she also wanted everyone else to come to... they stopped by the edge of a high cliff, chloe glaced down to see the cattationians plotting something... just then they heard a loud growl behind them... they turned around and saw one of the destruction machines behind them...

**T.B.C...**


	5. the rescue

"where are they?" asked Vinnie impatiently

"Vinnie I am sure they are fine..." said Casey

"yeah but the thing is they surely wouldn't be gone for very long," said Vinnie"i mean no call, no message, nothing, something is telling me something is not right,"

"like Casey said Vinnie, they will be fine," said Throttle" they will be back soon hopefully,"

"whats hopefully in my language?" snarled Vinnie

"oh will you all just shut up!" shouted Chloe's other sister, Jane," they will be fine! end of! i am pretty sure that they are on their way back, now just shut it,"

_**MEANWHILE...**_

**CHLOE AND CHARLIE HAVE BEEN TIED UP IN A DARK ROOM AND HAVE BEEN KNOCKED OUT...**

Chloe snapped awake to the sound of a large screeching sound, so did Charlie. both girls started to struggle to break away. But failed. All of a sudden the lights snapped on before them,

"oh what a surprise, the big fat rump, i would clap but my hands are tied up," Chloe sighed needlessly

"oh please lady's, no need for an introduction, it's you two that are the stars of the show..." said Rump

Chloe looked around to see that they were surrounded by dynamite,

"why thank you, its nice to be thought of, but don't you think this is a little too much," Chloe said sarcastically" after all if its stoker you want you should have just asked... oh wait, i forgot where he is! oops'"

"ah, I see, a person with enthusiasm," said cataclysm"but i think my dear you have a little to much of it," he came towards Chloe going to scratch her but was stopped by Rump...

"now, now, would we have to go through all this hard work for it to be wasted," he said, cataclysm grunted beneath his breath

"so please do tell me, what is this big performance that you speak of, you being the brains of it all, i am sure it will be...reasonably satisfying..." Chloe asked formally

"oh it will be the greatest performance of your life," said cataclysm

"are you sure about that? my cousin could do better, look if you want the performance of your life i suggest you let charlie go and let me preform," chloe said"anyway, what do we have to do with any of this?"

"we want to luau the biker mice from hiding and destroy them," said rump

"oh OK, i guess i can help,"chloe said"but there will be a small price in it,"

"name your terms," rump said

"you hand over the re-generator to stoker and let me and charlie go," she said

"how do we know we can trust you?" said rump

"because i am the only one who can lead you to them, they need me to help them, but if you don't want my help i guess i cant help you,"she said emotionless, she really breaking down inside, she didn't know what she was walking into, or what she had just done,

**meanwhile at the last chance garage, everyone has just sat down to watch the emergency broadcast:**

***tv:*  
**

**we are filming live from rump towers to discover a young female, about 19, is being held captive... she has been tied up and appears to be actually inside the building...  
**

**"as you all can see, i have a young girl captive, no harm has come to her yet, but it will come eventually,"said rump"i will only let her go if the biker mice from mars turn there selves in, we also have another young lady in captive as well," he laughed menacingly"it is your choice," the screen cut off  
**

**so what will become of the young lady, stay tuned in to find out...  
**

**(back to the girls situation:)**

"i hope you are right, or else," said rump

chloe growled at him,she shuffled into a strait position,her checkered red and white blouse became tighter around her,

"what makes you so on edge my dear, i mean this is your choice... well like you had a choice in it anyway,"cataclysm laughed, chloe glared at him...

**BACKWARDS AWAY...!**

**(I KNOW THIS IS STARTING TO GET A LITTLE CONFUSING, AND IS POSSIBLY GIVING YOU A HEADACHE, SORRY IF IT IS!)  
**

**THEY ARE ON THE WAY TO CHARLIE AND CLOE'S RESCUE, VINNIE IS STILL FUMING ABOUT IT!  
**

"what do they want with chloe and charlie,i mean,"snarled Vinni"why would they put chloe first and not charlie knowing that we would come for charlie and not know of chloe being there in the first place,"

"isn't it obvious, chloe has been trained for this sort of situation, she went first so no harm would come to charlie, it would give charlie a chance to escape, that's why," said Jane

they encountered the same bikers again accept they where not fighting them, they were fighting their followers, something felt familiar about the bikers presences, this time there was only 3 of them, Jane joined the girls and started to fire...

"guys just get them out of there i will join you soon!" she shouted, they nodded,

"who are they? and if they were attacking us last time how come they were helping us this time?" asked Vinnie confused

"i don't know your guess is as good as mine, lets just focus on getting the girls out" said Throttle...when they got to the tower the screen switched on again,this time chloe had a gun pointed to her head, she looked as if she found it difficult to hide her emotions...

***T.V.***

**"you only have a matter of minutes left,"  
**

***the screen switched off*  
**

**(back in chloe's**** situation...)****  
**

"why are you bothering to cry now, you only have a matter of minutes left,"said cataclysm, chloe glared at him,not leaving his sight, she looked behind him and her eyes glowed, she had noticed the hole in the wall behind the guards, the guards started to disappear one at a time...

"i suggest you let the ladies go,"said Vinnie pointing the gun to the back of cataclysm's head

"this is not a nice way to treat a lady,"said Throttle

"let the ladies go,"said Vinnie, charlie was flung out and landed in Vinnie's arms, charlie stood behind him, the guard who was standing by chloe untied her, chloe was flung into Throttles arms,he caught her, they escaped...they got outside to discover the bikers, Jane and Kim standing in front of them,


	6. Chapter 6

"what are you doing here?"asked chloe, the bikers removed their helmets and stood there, the faces chloe knew all to well, they all stood there shocked...

"chloe, well done to a great job, you have done the right thing,"said Kim, the bikers nodded in agreement, there faces were silky smooth, flat and even, and they were from all ethnic backgrounds, their hair reaching down to the center of their back, all colours and shades...

chloe started to step forward,  
"where do you think you are going?" chloe stopped in her tracks when a young half-cast girl spoke with an American accent, chloe looked confused,"you have had enough hassle for one night, you have been officially put on sick,"

"i don't understand,"chloe said

"just go home!"sighed Jane, the bikers put their helmets back on and sped off,Jane copied, so did Kim...

Vinnie climbed on to his bike, charlie followed, she wrapped her arms around Vinnie's waist...Vinnie was waiting for chloe and Throttle, Throttle had been sitting there waiting for her, chloe was to lost in her own mind to realize it,she eventually snapped out of it and climbed on to the bike, she wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled... chloe was to lost in her mind to realize anything that was going on around her, chloe snapped out of it again to Vinnie laughing his fat head off, her phone vibrated in her back pocket, she ignored it completely,

"chloe are you OK?"asked Throttle , chloe nodded , her eyes trailed off to charlie who was smiling, chloe smiled, when they arrived she was virtually about to doze off, chloe looked at charlie who looked like she was asleep in Vinnie's arms,chloe got off, and walked towards the door, she was followed by a person who put his arm around her, chloe didn't have to look up to know who it was, she just relaxed and fell back into her doze again...


	7. the agrugment

Vinnie stormed out of the room to pursue charlie, he stopped her and just hugged her. charlie pushed away, she looked cross...

"Vinnie, stop demanding to know where i am every 5 minutes!" she snapped

"i am only trying to look after you! is that wrong?" he snapped in her face

"at times i have got to go and have some personal space you know," she shouted"i can't stay behind the same 4 walls,"

"i know that charlie, all i am asking is just tell me next time where you are going," he said

"but why? don't you trust me?" she cried

"i am only trying to keep you safe," he said" what if you got captured again?"

"i...i..." she stuttered"i... don't..." her eyes started to weld up with tears,she started to shake, becoming slowly unbalanced,

"look charlie," he said firmly

"i will be fine, i am fine..." she suddenly blacked out, but before she could hit the ground, Vinnie had caught her, he picked her up and carried her upstairs... when everyone had saw her, they couldn't move, they were in shock to see her like this...

**T.B.C...**


	8. CHARLIE'S DEADLY SECRET

charlie was still, breathing heavily, everyone watched in the doorway as she was being looked after by chloe, she checked her airways, nothing was wrong,

"she must have had some sort of shock, or she was scared by something, or had an enormous amount of force aimed at her... i think this was just a panic attack, she will be fine," chloe said when she stood up"Vinnie all you need to do is keep a close eye on her..." chloe was cut off by charlies cry, she woke up and screamed,

Vinnie rushed to her side, she swung around and tried to hit him, he blocked her punch, she ponced on top of him, she was pinned down by chloe who tackled her,

"charlie!" she shouted"charlie it was just a dream, you are fine, its all over," chloe was kicked into the wall,"charlie snap out of it," chloe banged the table, charlie snapped out of it and fell into Vinnie, she was still crying,"come on guys lets let charlie calm down," she walked out of the room and so did the others. charlie and Vinnie sat on the bed, charlie was shaking and crying.

"shh, charlie its ok, stop crying," he said, he was stroking her smooth, shoulder length hair


End file.
